Besada por el fuego
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: Holaaaa! Este es un fin AU sobre Jon e Ygritte básicamente porque me apetece ... Ygritte no tiene padres conocidos y es criada en un orfanato, su historia comienza cuando se va para empezar una nueva vida y acabará trabajando en una casa "noble" limpiando, allí conocerá a Jon y bueno...creo que el resto se intuye PD. Se llama Besada por el fuego por lo que dicen en el libro.


Antes que nada debo decir que de esto solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes (al menos todos los Stark), creo que se puede saber cuales sin que los diga... Esto es sin ánimo de lucro ni nada y es propiedad de George R.R. Martin(puede que en algunos capítulos se me olvidé recordar esto pero lo vais a tener en el prólogo así que ya lo sabéis de antemano)

Está ambientada en el siglo XX como he dicho en el resumen y, aparte de eso solo debo añadir dos advertencias importantes: En principio no hay lemmon ni nada, pero como me conozco y puede que acabe poniendo uno más adelante voy a poner rating T (solo T porque como no sé hacer lemmon sería uno sutil y, con T también puedo poner lenguaje fuerte así así se queda) y mi otra advertencia es el más que posible Ooc, obviamente Ygritte no es una salvaje, o al menos no como el personaje original y los demás también es posible que los modifique un poco para que encajen con el ambiente y la historia... Por último espero que lo disfrutéis y, aunque no guste yo voy a seguir subiéndolo por si hubiera alguna persona, aunque solo fuera una, que si que estuviera contenta con mi trabajo. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva, pero si simplemente vais a decir que no es gusta pediría que os lo ahorrarais, eso no me va a ayudar a mejorar, solo va hacer que pierda la motivación así que paso de eso...Y ya no me entretengo, finalizo repitiendo que lo disfrutéis y que intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, si estoy inspirada a lo mejor cae un segundo y, seguramente sea fin de semana, que es cuando los estudios me dejan más libertad.

Prólogo

Ygritte se apoyó en el escritorio de Madame Angelique con gesto cansado, dejando el trapo anaranjado sobre la madera. El reloj marcaba algo más de las tres, llevaba desde las siete de la mañana despierta, haciendo sus tareas del día, parando solo para comer el plato de sopa que le había correspondido. Su estómago hizo un ruido, pero tampoco le quiso dar importancia, sabía que solo faltaba una hora para que les tocara el descanso a las chicas que estaban en la cocina y podría coger una manzana. Sonrió levemente pensando en esto y se coloco bien la camiseta, la cual le venía bastante grande. Hacía un par de meses que había cumplido veinte años, pero la poca altura y el cuerpo delgado que la falta de alimento le había otorgado la hacían parecer más joven. Su rostro tampoco le aportaba demasiada madurez, pues poseía rasgos muy dulces; nariz chata, ojos azul cielo, labios rosados y tez blanca. Enmarcado por un cabello lacio, suave, de un tono rojizo, cortado asimétricamente casi un palmo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Qué haces?-una voz fría, desagradable, demasiado familiar para su gusto llenó la estancia, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-H...Hoy me t...tocaba a mi lim...limpiar tu despacho-tartamudeó nerviosa la joven, levantándose y girándose hacia la mujer con una velocidad sorprendente.

Frente a sí tenia a Madame Angelique, vestida con un elegante vestido de un tono beige y el cabello recogido en un simple pero coqueto moño. Tan elegante como de costumbre, al menos si lo comparabas con las ropas de las chicas del orfanato, que vestían siempre un vestido viejo y algo sucio por el tiempo, en tonos azules y blancos, aunque éstos últimos parecían ya más grises que blancos. La mujer tendría ya algo más de cincuenta años, se rumoreaba que se encargaba del sitio desde los veintitrés, tras la muerte de su marido en un desafortunado accidente. Su piel empezaba a mostrar algunas arrugas por la edad. Su tez era ligeramente más rosada que la de Ygritte, con ojos oscuros, fríos y calculadores. Nunca la había visto sonreír, siempre con esa mueca de superioridad y asco hacia las personas que la rodeaban.

-Tráteme de usted, señorita Miller-habló con tono molesto la mujer mientras caminaba hacia una de las estantería llenas de libros que decoraban la habitación, pasando el dedo sobre la fina capa de polvo que había sobre los tomos-Y ponte a trabajar o esta noche no cenarás.

-Entendido, Madame-murmuró con la mandíbula apretada, cogiendo el trapo para pasarlo por la estantería, empezando a quitar el polvo sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, escuchando como se cerraba la puerta a los pocos segundos.

Dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones cuando tuvo la certeza de que se había alejado de la habitación, notando como su cuerpo se destensaba, odiaba que la llamara por su apellido...bueno, por el apellido de su madre, Ygritte no tenía padre conocido. A decir verdad, tampoco conocía a su madre, solo sabía que trabajaba en un burdel de un pueblo cercano y la había abandonado allí cuando solo tenía dos meses, dejándola a cargo de la señora que la atormentaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en limpiar para poder irse de la habitación, no quería estar allí cuando la regente volviera. Pensando en esto pasó dos, o quizás tres horas concentrada, maldiciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido la oportunidad de robar la manzana que ella misma se había prometido. Se apoyó en una de las estanterías y bufó, escuchando como su estómago se quejaba a la par que ella.

-Lo siento-murmuró en un susurro, apoyando también la cabeza en el mueble, provocando que un libro mal colocado se cayera al suelo, a un lado suyo.

Se agachó a recogerlo rápidamente, con miedo de que la dueña del despacho viera que había tirado uno de sus preciados libros. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y lo observó, era un libro con no demasiadas páginas, lomo negro y letras doradas que rezaban "La Isla Del Tesoro". No era la primera vez que tenía ese ejemplar en sus manos, con él había aprendido a leer prácticamente sola, con la única ayuda de los pocos viajeros que habían pasado pidiendo refugio durante esos veinte años, sin poder hacer el viaje de un pueblo al siguiente en menos de un día. Y, aunque no había leído ninguno más, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que no encontraría ninguno que le gustara más. Lo abrazó un par de segundos y lo dejó en su sitio, justo cuando la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-¿Todavía aquí, Miller?-preguntó la señora, mirándola a los ojos con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Acabo de terminar, iba a marcharme ya, Madame-respondió con el tono más correcto que fue capaz de poner, haciendo una de las breves reverencias que sabía le gustaban.

-No habrás estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad?-cuestionó mirando la estantería junto a la que aún se encontraba.

-Claro que no, pero es una habitación grande-se medio quejó, recibiendo un ceño fruncido que la hizo añadir casi susurrando-Madame...

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos. Cuando estaba leyendo ese libro por tercera vez fue descubierta. Aún había veces que recordaba el dolor de los golpes recibidos por tocar algo que no era suyo. Los castigos eran duros allí, pues la disciplina era algo muy importante.

-Bien...-acabó diciendo la mayor, asintiendo lentamente, indicándole así que tenía permiso para irse.

Ygritte volvió a hacer una reverencia y huyó, corriendo por los pasillos prácticamente hasta la habitación donde dormía, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el suelo, no soportaba quedarse a solas con ella. Las demás niñas tampoco. Todas sabían que estar a solas implicaba el riesgo de que te castigaran por algo que hubieras hecho o, que Angelique pensara que habías hecho. Al meditar esto durante unos segundos empezó a reírse de una forma un tanto histérica, aunque procurando no levantar mucho la voz, casi podía decirse que había escapado sin proponérselo demasiado, ojalá hubiera sido así de fácil las veces anteriores.

-Ygritte, levántate-le dijo una voz dulcemente infantil desde su izquierda y la pelirroja la miró con una sonrisa, aquella pequeña era la única amiga que se permitía tener, aunque solo tenía nueve años y poco entendía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza-Faltan unos minutos para la cena.

-Claro...la cena...se me había olvidado-se puso en pie y le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de empezar a caminar.

No hablaron. Compartieron un cómodo silencio todo el camino y, parte de la cena también. La más mayor llevaba preparando desde hacía unos meses un plan del que ni podía ni quería hacer cómplice a la niña. Ella aún tenía la edad de ser adoptada y, solo faltaban dos meses para que fuera el día en el que se permitía la libre entrada a los de fuera, además de que era una preciosidad dulce e inteligente. Negó con la cabeza y tras una sonrisa terminó de devorar su cena, esperando el momento de acostarse como las demás, arropando a la pequeña con el mismo cariño de todos los días antes de meterse en su cama.


End file.
